<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>חשיפה בלעדית by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816647">חשיפה בלעדית</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, וגם כלב, חתול! - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>נכתב בשיתוף עם הגברת האפורה.<br/>כשללונה לאבגוד יש רעיון, קשה להניא אותה ממנו. והפעם, לונה מחליטה לחקור את היעלמותו המסתורית של היורש האחרון לבית מאלפוי, שש שנים קודם לכן.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Deserves A Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>חשיפה בלעדית</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>לונה ארוּנדַהָאתי לאבגוד תמיד ראתה את עצמה כאדם מיושב בדעתו. עוד בגיל חמש ידעה כי היא מעוניינת לחקור את מסתרי היקום והייתה מנסה לשכנע את החתול שלה, הית'קליף, לשמש כחיית מעבדה. הית'קליף, שבדומה לשאר העולם, פקפק ביציבותם הנפשית של בעליו, סירב לקחת חלק בניסוייה של לונה. הצקותיה להית'קליף פסקו ברגע שאביה, ליאו, הכיר ללונה את המושג: "התעללות בחיות" והפך את בתו הקטנה לפעילה נלהבת באגודה – הלא קיימת עדיין בעולם הקסמים האנכרוניסטי – למען זכויות בעלי החיים. ביחד, יצאו השניים (כשהית'קליף הרוטן מתלווה אליהם במנשא הפלסטיק שלו) להפגין מול משרד הקסמים נגד ניסויים ביצורים פלאיים ולא פלאיים גם יחד. כשבאחד הימים ייסד ליאו את "הפקפקן" במטרה למחות נגד רצח אכזרי של דרקון (שמעולם לא התרחש, אגב), על ידי אנשי משרד הקסמים הצרפתי, לא הייתה מאושרת מלונה. </p><p>לאט-לאט צמח "הפקפקן" מתחביב צדדי לעסק של ממש וכסף התחיל לזרום לכיסיו הריקים תמיד של ליאו לאבגוד. לראשונה בחייה, היה ללונה יותר מזוג אחד של נעליים וגרביים שלא תוקנו פעם אחר פעם באמצעות שרביטו של אביה. עם זאת, בניגוד לקרובי משפחתו המטורללים של ליאו (שתמיד טענו שהם נורמליים. הית'קליף הסכים איתם), לונה מעולם לא חשבה שסדר העדיפויות של אביה – שבחר להאכיל את כל חתולי הרחוב בשכונה מאשר לקנות לעצמו מעיל חדש בכל חורף – היה שגוי.</p><p>וכך חלפו השנים לאיטן; חתולי הרחוב תפחו והשמינו; הית'קליף הזדקן והעדיף לבלות את עיקר זמנו מול האח המבוערת וליאו המשיך להשקיע את מיטב זמנו ומרצו בלחימה בממסד. לעיתים הייתה לונה נזכרת באמה: – אליזבת הייתה לוקחת אותה לטיולים ארוכים בטבע, מלמדת אותה את שמות העצים והצמחים ומזכירה לה לא להקשיב להערותיו הנבזיות של הית'קליף (שהיה בכלל החתול של ליאו). לונה התגעגעה לאליזבת', וידעה שגם ליאו מתגעגע אליה. אולי, לא פחות מבתו. בלילות הקיץ, כשהייתה שוכבת במיטתה ומאזינה לרוח נושבת בצמרות העצים, נדמה היה לה כי היא יכולה לשמוע את אמה שרה לה שיר ערש. הן דיברו לפעמים, אם לאליזבת' היה מצב רוח – אבל זה לא היה אותו הדבר כמו לשכב במיטה ולדמיין שאליזבת' שרה לה.</p><p>מכתב הקבלה של לונה להוגוורטס נחת ביום בהיר אחד של יולי, בערימת מזון חתולים. על המעטפה היה כתוב: לונה לאבגוד, העץ שבקצה השדרה, רח' החמניות, אוטרי סט. קצ'פול. החתולים שהתכנסו לאכול התפזרו כולם בבת אחת – חלקם נועצים מבטים מבוהלים בינשוף שנשא את המכתב וחלקם מביטים בו בסקרנות. סקרנות שלא נשאה חן בעליל בעיני הינשוף (שסירב להפוך לטרף פוטנציאלי עבור עדת חתולי רחוב מפוטמים ומיהר להתעופף מהמקום). לונה נטלה את המכתב, קיפלה אותו כך שיכנס לכיס מכנסיה, ורק אחרי שסיימה את הסיבוב וחזרה הביתה, פתחה אותו וקראה את תוכנו.</p><p>ליאו, כמובן, ראה בכך סיבה לשמוח ואף התעקש שיחגגו את המאורע. לונה, לעומת זאת, הייתה בטוחה קצת פחות. היא לא רצתה להשאיר את ליאו לבדו בבית הקטן והמוזנח. בלעדיה, ליאו עלול היה לשכח לאכול את ארוחותיו (הית'קליף זכר טוב מאוד את מועדי הארוחות של הית'קליף, אבל היא לא סמכה על החתול שיזכיר גם לליאו לאכול), להשקות את העציצים של לונה, להאכיל את החלזונות שלה ולוודא שהצמח הטורף שלה לכד די זבובים לקיומו... פרט לזה, בלי לונה, ליאו יהיה בודד. לחימה בממסד המרושע קנתה לך בעיקר אויבים; לא ידידים. אביה נזקק לה – ידעה לונה – לא רק כדי שתזכיר לו לאכול את ארוחותיו, אלא בראש ובראשונה כדי שתארח לו לחברה.  </p><p>בסופו של דבר, הסכימה לונה ללכת להוגוורטס בתנאי שליאו יאמץ כלב. כלב, חשבה לונה, ידאג לצרכיו של ליאו וישגיח עליו בזמן שתיעדר מהבית. הית'קליף, כמובן, מחה בתוקף וטען שאין להם שום צורך בכלב. האם הוא איננו משגיח על הבית, שאל הית'קליף. האם הוא איננו מבריח פולשים? לונה נדה בראשה והסבירה להית'קליף כי הנושא איננו פתוח לדיון. החתול, כפי שהיה צפוי, תעב את מר רוצ'סטר מהרגע הראשון בו הניח עליו את עיניו. הית'קליף טען – ובצדק – כי מר רוצ'סטר הוא הכלב המכוער ביותר שהחתול ראה מעודו. מר רוצ'סטר היה גדול, שעיר וחסר צורה, בעל עיניים מימיות ולשון שהשתרבבה מפיו באורח תמידי, נכונה ללקק את פרוותו של הית'קליף (מר רוצ'סטר העריץ את החתול השחור, משום מה) מעל לגופו.</p><p>וכך, כשבן משפחה חדש נוסף למשק הבית המצומצם, יכלה לונה לחגוג בלב שלם את העזיבה להוגוורטס. ערב לפני הנסיעה, אחרי שערכו את הקניות הנחוצות בסמטת דיאגון, טיגנו היא וליאו אפיפיות. הם שפכו עליהן רוטב אוכמניות ותותי יער – ליאו אכל את שלו עם קותלי חזיר ולכן נאלצו השניים להשלים עם נוכחותו התמידית של הית'קליף על השולחן (ומר רוצ'סטר מתחתיו, למרות שהוא ניסה לעלות) – וסעדו את לבם עד שהיו שניהם מלאים עד להתפקע.</p><p>החיים בהוגוורטס, כך גילתה לונה, היו עשירים ומלאים. היא הייתה למדנית ומבריקה בדיוק כמו הוריה בזמנו, ולכן התמיינה כמעט אוטומטית לרייבנקלו. גם כך, כמובן, נמצא מי שחשב שהיא מוזרה. היא התעלמה מהכינויים המכוערים, מזכירה לעצמה את קרוביו של אביה שקראו לעצמם נורמליים והעבירו את חייהם בשגרה מונוטונית ומייגעת עד כאב. ובכן, חשבה לונה, אם נורמלי פירושו: "משעמם", היא מעדיפה להיות משוגעת.</p><p>המפגש המשמעותי הראשון שלה עם דראקו מאלפוי התרחש ברכבת להוגוורטס בשנתה הרביעית. לונה, כמובן, הייתה שקועה מדי בנער אחר מכדי להבחין בסלית'ריני היהיר. שיערו האדמוני של רונאלד וויזלי בער לנגד עיניה כמו שלהבות הלפידים שהאירו את טירת הוגוורטס ולונה נטשה את הקריאה שלה אחת לכמה דקות רק בכדי להתבונן בו. כיוון שהלאבגודים התגוררו בסמיכות למשפחת וויזלי, לונה הכירה את רון בערך כל חייה. היא אפילו ניסתה ללמד אותו שחמט כשהיו שניהם בני חמש. הוא השתפר מאז, אבל זו בהחלט לא הייתה סיבה למצוא אותו מרתק כל כך לפתע. הו לא. לונה בהחלט לא ידעה להסביר מה היה ברונאלד וויזלי שמצא חן בעיניה פתאום.</p><p>לבסוף, לאחר שהייתה מאוהבת ברון משך שנה וחצי, החליטה לונה כי העניין שלה בנער הג'ינג'י היה מדעי גרידא. היא הייתה חוקרת ואי לכך רק טבעי שתגלה עניין בדגימה של זן אנושי מרתק כל כך כמו הוויזלים. היא רק הצטערה בדיעבד, כי העניין שלה ברון מנע ממנה לזכור באותה בהירות מוחלטת את דראקו מאלפוי – בדיוק באותו רגע שהסתבר לאו-דווקא כנקודת תפנית, אלא כהתחלה. היא רצתה לראות את דראקו בן החמש-עשרה באותה בהירות בה יכלה לראות את רון בן החמש-עשרה ונעשתה נרגנת מעט כשגילתה כי הנמשים על פניו של רון מנעו ממנה לזכור את האופן המסוים בו זקר דראקו את סנטרו והניף את שיערו לאחור. הו, היא הייתה רחוקה מלהיות מאוהבת בו בתקופת לימודיה בהוגוורטס. דראקו מאלפוי היה פרחח יהיר שעיקר כוחו בשני הבבונים שהשתרכו בעקבותיו ובחשבון הבנק השמן של משפחת מאלפוי. כאשר נטש את הטירה באישון לילה; שישה שבועות בטרם סיים את חוק לימודיו; לא נמצא איש (פרט לפרופסור סנייפ, יתכן) שירים גבה.</p><p>חרושת השמועות טענה בתוקף כי מאלפוי ברח על מנת להצטרף לשורות אוכלי המוות. לאיש לא היו הוכחות מוצקות לכאן או לכאן (ומובן שאוכלי המוות לא טרחו לשתף פעולה ולציין כי דראקו הגיע בשלום לחוף-מבטחים), אבל היותו בן למשפחת מאלפוי היוותה הוכחה מספקת לכך שדראקו נאמן ל<em> זה-שאין-לנקוב-בשמו </em> . רק העובדה המצערת שאיש לא איתר את דראקו – לא עם תבוסתו של <em> אתם-יודעים-מי </em> ולא לאחריה – הביאה את עולם הקסמים לשקול מחדש את עמדתו בנושא.</p><p>היה זה לא אחר מרונאלד וויזלי שהביא את לונה לכתוב אודות היעלמותו המסתורית של מאלפוי. ליתר דיוק, רון מעולם לא שהציע ללונה לחקור את הנושא (והיה מתפלץ לו הייתה מנסה להעניק לו קרדיט) אבל הייתה זו הערה שלו, שגרמה ללונה להגות בעניין.</p><p>לונה, ששמרה על קשר טוב עם חוג המכרים המצומצם שלה מימי הוגוורטס, הייתה שותפה קבועה בערבי יום א' של הרמיוני. ג'יני פוטר המשיכה לנסות ולשדך לה בחורים, הארי עדיין נכשל להבין מה הולך סביבו ונוויל השאיר את זכות הדיבור לאשתו: אליס נאקפיגל לונגבוטום. לונה, בהיותה בתו של אביה, היטיבה לדעת כי על מנת לגרום לאנשים להניח לך לחיות בשלווה, עליך <em> להקדים </em> ולהתעלם מהמוזרויות שלהם.</p><p>"רודולפוס לסטריינג' עדיין מתרוצץ חופשי," ציין הארי באחד מאותם ערבים. הנער שנשאר בחיים שירת כהילאי מזה כשלוש שנים – לחרדתה הרבה של אשתו הדאגנית.</p><p>ג'יני, שספק-ישבה-לצד הארי, ספק-נחה-בחיקו, עיוותה את פניה.</p><p>"ומה עם מאלפוי?" ירק רון. הלה שימר בקנאות את הטינה המסורתית בין משפחות וויזלי ומאלפוי והקפיד לשאול אודות יריבו המר (והנעדר מזה מחצית עשור) בכל הזדמנות. העובדה כי הצאצא האחרון לבית מאלפוי נעלם כאילו בלעה אותו האדמה הייתה רחוקה מלהטריד את רונאלד. "יש איזשהו סימן איפה הממזר מתחבא?"</p><p>אליס נאקפיגל-לונגבוטום מצמצה. "לא שמעת שדראקו מאלפוי נשאב על ידי השרביט שלו?" כן, לונה תמיד חיבבה את אליס.</p><p>רון נראה מהורהר, כאילו חשב שהיבלעות על ידי השרביט-שלך-עצמך עשויה להוות סוף הולם עבור בני מינו של מאלפוי.</p><p>"איפה שמעת שטויות כאלה?" רטנה הרמיוני. "לדעתי לוציוס מאלפוי בכלל שלח אותו מכאן לפני המלחמה. אתם יודעים, מאלפוי לא היה טיפש. אני מניחה שהוא רצה לוודא שהיורש שלו יישאר נקי מאשמה במקרה ש<em> ו </em>ולדמורט יובס."</p><p>שישה זוגות עיניים ננעצו בהרמיוני. "לאאאא."</p><p>עוד למחרת פצחה לונה בחקירה. דראקו מאלפוי, כך מסתבר, נראה על ידי לא מעט קוסמים ומכשפות מאז תום המלחמה. לכל אחד ואחת מהם – כמה מפתיע – הייתה גרסא אחרת לקורות אותו בשש השנים האחרונות.</p><p>"דראקו מאלפוי? נסע להודו והצטרף למנזר השתקנים," אמר מכשף בגיל העמידה. הוא לימד יוגה-טאנטארית בחנות קטנה מעל שמאטעגנטי, אבל הציע ללונה שיעור חינם אחרי שסקר אותה מכף רגל ועד ראש.</p><p>"לא ולא," התעקשה תלמידת הפלפאף שעסקה במחקר שיקויים לשימוש יום-יומי ("מסירי טחב, מי-טוניק לחתולים, חליטות חימום, שיקומונים, את כל אלה אני עוזרת לפתח"). לטענתה של זו, רק שנה וחצי לפני כן נתקלה בדראקו מאלפוי ברכבת התחתית.</p><p>"באילו נסיבות?" שאלה לונה בסקרנות.</p><p>"הוא מכר לי פלאפל. פתח דוכן לפני שישה חודשים."</p><p>שמועה אחרת טענה כי דראקו היה לא יותר משכפול של לוציוס מאלפוי ולפיכך התפוגג מעל פני האדמה עם נפילתו של 'אביו'. הטענה החביבה על לונה לעומת זאת, הייתה כי דראקו הפך סופית לנמייה מקפצת וכי הוא מוחזק כחיית ניסויים במרתפי משרד הקסמים. היא אפילו הקימה את אגודת "שחררו את דראקו מאלפוי", אולם לצערה, לא הייתה לכך היענות מצד הציבור. אי לכך הקדישה לונה את מאמציה להשגת רשות מיניסטריאלית לראיון עם אנטונין דולוחוב – כל זאת בתקווה שאוכל המוות שטען להיכרות עם מאלפוי הבן יוכל לספק לה מעט מידע מבוסס. דולוחוב – המוחזק באזקאבן מאז לכידתו בקרב הגדול ב1998 – כתב למערכת "הפקפקן" אחרי שפלייר של אגודת שאד"ם ("שחררו את דראקו מאלפוי") נפל לידיו בדרך-לא-דרך. הלה הציע ללונה עסקת חליפין: מידע אודות דראקו מאלפוי בתמורה לפאקט סיגרטוּנות (התמכרות שסוהרי אזקבאן נהנו למנוע מאוכל המוות הידוע לשמצה) ומנוי שנתי ל<em> נביא היומי </em> (לונה התרגזה מעט, אבל בלעה את עלבונה).</p><p>משרד הקסמים, כמובן, מצא את הרעיון פחות ממלהיב. בעוד בקשתה הראשונה של לונה לראיון עם אוכל המוות המפורסם נדחתה בנימוס, החמישית נענתה בסירוב חד משמעי. השישית, מאידך, זיכתה את לונה בצרחן שאיים כי "העלמה לאבגוד! אם תמשיכי להטריד את הרשויות, משרד הקסמים עתיד לנקוט בצעדים בהתאם לכתב האמנה המטרידה בנושא הצקה חוזרת ונשנית למשרד הקסמים, כולל שיכון נומים בגינתך, רולים בעליית הגג שלך והצפת חיבור הפלו שלך בפיח. תודה ושלום, קריקוס ונדרבילט, אחראי משנה למחלקת מכתבי נאצה."</p><p>שלושה מכתבים ושישה ימים לאחר מכן הדהד קול נפץ במטבח הקטן של בקתת החמישה. לונה וליאו שבדיוק סעדו את ארוחת הבוקר שלהם, הביטו זה בזו בעייפות. ריח עדין של אוזון נישא מבעד לחלונות הפתוחים והית'קליף הזקן שישב על השולחן וניסה לגנוב בייקון עיווה את פניו. לבסוף קמה לונה על רגליה והציצה בעד החלון. "הם כאן," אמרה כשהיא מביטה בשק הקנבס המתפתל.</p><p>"את מתכוונת ללכת לשחרר אותם?" שאל אביה.</p><p>לונה הביטה בעצבות בגינה הקטנה שלהם. היא אמנם הייתה מוזנחת, אבל לונה השקתה את הצמחים הטורפים שלה בקיץ, מנעה מהם לאכול את הצמחים הלא-טורפים וגידלה חלקה קטנה של ירקות ששמשה אותה ואת אביה בעיתות של חסר כלכלי.</p><p>"קדימה, יהיה בסדר," עודד אותה ליאו. "נלך לפתוח את השק וניתן להם שמות."</p><p>לונה השיבה לו בחיוך. "אתה חושב שנוכל לקרוא לכולם ג'יין?"</p><p>"הית'קליף לא יאהב את זה."</p><p>להית'קליף לא באמת היה אכפת, אבל הוא לא עמד לידע אותם.</p><p>"ובכן," היא חככה בדעתה, "נום אחד יהיה קאת'י."</p><p>הנומים, כך מסתבר, היו פחות מזיקים מכפי שציפתה. לונה וליאו לימדו אותם אודות החיים בקומונה ואף סייעו להם לחפור מאורה משותפת (מה שהוציא אותם מתשעים אחוז משטח הגינה). זאת ועוד: הם הסכימו להתרחק מהצמחים כל זמן שלונה ספקה להם מזון על בסיס קבוע. שלושה שבועות לאחר מכן הרגישה לונה כי היא מוכנה להתמודד עם הרול שנשלח בעקבותיהם. היה זה ליאו ששכנע את הרול כי אוויר פתוח בריא יותר לריאות וכי הוא עתיד להרוס את מיתרי הקול שלו אם יכלה את ימיו (ובעיקר את לילותיו) כשהוא צורח ומצווח. לונה הייתה פחות מרוצה, לעומת זאת, כשניסתה להשתמש באח על מנת להגיע למשרד "הפקפקן" ומצאה את עצמה שרועה מול הקמין, כולה מכוסה בפיח.</p><p>היא כמעט ואמרה נואש בעת שהאישור המיוחל הגיע. ליאו ישב לכתוב כתבה על משרד הקסמים המתעמר באזרחים תמימים שכל חפצם הוא לראיין אוכלי מוות ואילו לונה חידשה את רישיון ההתעתקות שלה, ווידאה כי היא עומדת בכל דרישות הבטיחות והתעתקה ללונדון, משם ילוו אותה שני הילאים לאזקבאן.</p><p>כלא אזקבאן היה רחוק מלהלום את ציפיותיה של לונה. גל של ניסיונות בריחה שהתעורר עם עריקתם של הסוהרסנים הביא את משרד הקסמים לתובנה כי יש לספק לדיירי אזקבאן צורה חלופית לפריקת אנרגיה עודפת. מנהל הכלא, יליד-מוגלגים במוצאו, הציע להעסיק את האסירים בעבודות שיקומיות. תוצריהן של אלו קישטו כעת את הטירה האפלה. פרחים שנראו כמו ליצנים בבית קברות עטרו את השבילים הסלולים יפה, חלקת ירקות ("אורגאניים" ציין אחד משלושה הסוהרים שליוו אותה, "החבר'ה מגדלים אותם בלי קסם. את תוסיפי את זה למאמר?") ניבטה אל לונה מפינת אחת של החצר. בתוך בית הכלא, חלפה לונה על פני פינת-יצירה, בה ישבו ארבעה אסירים כבולים בשלשלאות וגלפו קתות לשרביטים.</p><p>"את זה אלג'רנון רוקווּד עשה," אמר הסוהר כשהוא מצביע על דיוקן מונפש-למחצה בתוך מסגרת צמר. "חושב שהוא פיקאסו הבא."</p><p>"זה אוֹגר?" שאלה לונה כשהיא מכווצת את גבותיה.</p><p>הסוהר לכסן אליה מבט זהיר. "זה אמור להיות דיוקן עצמי."</p><p>הארבעה הוסיפו לפסוע במורד המסדרון המנוכר. קור חודרני התגנב בעד לגלימת החורף העבה שלה ולונה מצאה את עצמה תוהה כיצד מסתדרים האסירים במדיהם הדקים. לבסוף, לאחר מבוך מסובך של מדרגות ומסדרונות, נעצרה הפמליה הקטנה מול תא דחוק.</p><p>הסוהר החביב שהראה לה קודם לכן את חלקת הירקות האורגאניים, זימן למענה כיסא. לונה התיישבה בזהירות, מחייכת בהכרת תודה. סוהר שני, גבוה וכרסתן, הקריא בפניה את הנהלים לניהול שיחה עם האסיר. "אני חוזר, לא לתת לו חפצים מוגלגיים, זה מוציא אותו מדעתו. בלי מכשירים חדים, בלי..." והוא הנמיך את קולו, "בלי <em> את-יודעת-מי </em> ובלי תעמולה פרו-מוגלגית. את יודעת, נושא רגיש. חוץ מזה," אמר כשהוא מנקה את גרונו, "הכל הולך."</p><p>לאורך כל אותו זמן נחה ערימת הסמרטוטים שבקצה התא בדממה מקפיאת-עצמות. אפילו לונה, שתמיד העריכה אנשים היכולים להתחבר למקור השלווה הפנימית שלהם בעיתות משבר, חשה אי-נוחות מסוימת נוכח אדישותו של דולוחוב.</p><p>"עלמתי?"</p><p>לונה התנערה משרעפיה. "כן, כן. זה הכל?"</p><p>"זה הכל. אנחנו נשאיר אותך עכשיו עם גראמבלי," אמר כשהוא מחווה לכיוון הסוהר המשופם. "אני ובלומברג כאן נחזור בעוד... שלושים דקות בדיוק. שיהיה לך יום נעים!"</p><p>"הלו, דולוחוב," הפטיר מי שהיה – כך הניחה לונה – הסוהר גראמבלי. "יש לך אורחת."</p><p>האסיר שנח בקצהו המרוחק של התא, נע קלות. לונה בלעה את רוקה. אור הלפידים נכשל להאיר את המסדרון וציוץ נוּגה של עכבר או חולדה הדהד בין קירות האבן. היא אמצה את פאקט הסיגרטונות לחיקה, מתעלמת מהתחושה מבשרת הרעות שהאיצה בה לסוב על עקביה ולברוח. "אדוני?"</p><p>הסוהר המשופם נחר בבוז. "אוכל מוות מורשע והיא קוראת לו 'אדון'. היי, דולוחוב, חלאה שכמותך! אתה נותן לאורחת ש'ך לחכות!"</p><p>שק העצמות (דולוחוב, כך הניחה לונה) פלט קללה עסיסית. "גיברת לאבגוד," נשמע קול צרוד לבסוף. "הבאת את הסיגרטונות?"</p><p>לונה ניקתה את גרונה. כגבירתו הגאה של חתול, היה לה די והותר ניסיון בהתמודדות עם סחטנים. "הבטחת לי ראיון."</p><p>"קודם הסיגרטונות!" תבע דולוחוב.</p><p>"חפיסה אחת," השיבה. "אחר כך תיתן לי ראיון, ואז אעביר לך את הפאקט."</p><p>שתיקה רועמת השתררה בפרוזדור, במהלכה שקל אוכל-המוות את התנאים.</p><p>"בסדר. תזרקי את הקופסא."</p><p>לונה רכנה לפתוח את הפאקט. אצבעותיה רעדו קמעה בעת שקרעה את הנייר השקוף המגן על המארז. "הנה."</p><p>זוג זרועות מגוידות נשלחו מתוך האפלולית ועשרה אצבעות מעוקלות-כקרסים נסגרו סביב קופסת הקרטון. שניות ספורות לאחר מכן מילא ניחוח חריף של טונה את החלל. היא עקמה את אפה.</p><p>"אחחח, סיגרטונה. לא עישנתי אחת כבר שש שנים!"</p><p>"אתה והסיגרטונות שלך," רטן הסוהר המשופם. "לא תציע אחת לעלמה לאבגוד?"</p><p>אוכל המוות השיב באצבע משולשת, יונק עמוקות מהסיגרטונה שלו. אף על פי כן, דומה היה כי הערתו של הסוהר פגעה בנקודה רגישה. "עלמתי?"</p><p>לונה נדה בראשה. "אפר הסיגרטונות מזיק לסביבה הטבעית של בקטריות השולחן. אבל תודה." היא חייכה קצרות ושלפה את הפנקס שלה, מוודאת כי העט-צטט-אותך מכושף כך שירשום במדויק את דבריו של המרואיין.</p><p>"ספר לי, מתי הייתה הפעם האחרונה שראית את דראקו מאלפוי?"</p><p>אנטונין דולוחוב התגלה כאחד האנשים המעניינים ביותר עמם הזדמן ללונה לשוחח. אמת – הוא לא התרשם מהשפעתו ההרסנית של אפר הסיגרטונה על בקטריות השולחן – אבל כמו לונה, גם דולוחוב עצמו קרא את כל כתבי ארסניוס מיליליטר, גידל זן נדיר של בננה בולסת ופסיפלורה בולמוסית (הסוהרים הקצו חלקה קטנה לצמחים הטורפים של אוכל המוות) והאמין כי ניסיון לאחד את כל מדעי הקסם תחת פרדיגמה אחת הוא גחמה מוגלגית ילדותית. וכמובן, דולוחוב שפע מידע בנוגע לדראקו מאלפוי. בהינף יד, ביטל האסיר את השמועה העיקשת לפיה דראקו שינה את מינו ומתפרנס כחזאית באוסטרליה (למרות שהוא בהחלט זכר תקרית שערבה פריטים ממחלקת הלבוש התחתון של נרקיסה, מתישהו בסביבות גיל חמש), ולאכזבתה של לונה, גם את זו הטוענת כי מאלפוי מוחזק כחיית ניסויים על ידי המחלקה לרישוי יצורי פלא.</p><p>"הוא הרבה יותר מתוחכם ממה שאת חושבת, מאלפוי הבן. מכירה את העניין עם הקניזלים והדבורה?" שאל דולוחוב, נועץ בה מבט נוקב.</p><p>לונה הנהנה נמרצות.</p><p>"זה בדיוק זה, רק ההיפך!"</p><p>היא צמצמה את עיניה. "אז מה אתה חושב שהוא עשה?" </p><p>"אני <em> יודע </em> מה הוא עשה! ובכן, בהתחלה לוציוס הביא אותו לפשיטות והילד פשוט עמד מהצד וירה קללות עוקץ על מוגלגים. יום אחד לעומת זאת הוא פשוט הודיע שנמאס לו לקבל הוראות ונעלם. מאלפוי – ינוח על משכבו בשלום – לא הצליח למצוא אותו, כבר אז הוא התחיל לאבד שליטה (העניין עם הקמיצה שלו היה מאוד לא נעים). החלק היותר מעניין, בגללו אני תוהה איך הממזר הקטן הצליח, היה שגם אדון האופל לא הצליח למצוא אותו. כולם, כולם! לא הצליחו למצוא..." דולוחוב רקק על רצפת התא.</p><p>בסתר לבה, לונה מצאה את עצמה מתחילה להעריך את האידיוט היהיר. דראקו אמנם בילה חלק ניכר מתקופת לימודיו כשהוא מתעלל בחלשים ממנו, אבל כל אדם שהיה חזק דיו על מנת להתנגד לוולדמורט היה ראוי שתעניק לו הזדמנות שנייה, הלא כן? מה גם שדבריו של אוכל המוות עוררו בלונה זיק סמוי של הזדהות. היא בהחלט לא עמדה להודות בכך, אבל לונה החלה לרחוש סוג מוזר של חיבה לדראקו מאלפוי.</p><p>"....סמור קטן וצהוב שכמותו," קילל אוכל-המוות, ספק-בזעם ספק-בחדווה. "אדון האופל לא אוהב שממרים את פיו. יש לי צלקת שתוכיח את זה, ומאלפוי הבן המרה לא רק את פיו אלא גם את כל שאר האיברים ויצא בלי שריטה. כמובן שיכול להיות שהשאריות שלו משכשכות כרגע בתעלת ביוב – אבל הייתי יודע. אני יודע דברים. מה בקשר לשאר הסיגרטונות?"</p><p>לונה שלפה חפיסת סיגרטונות נוספת והטילה אותה אל מעבר לסורגים. "המ..." היא התלבטה כיצד לנסח את שאלתה הבאה, "את מי עוד אתה חושב שאוכל לראיין בנושא?"</p><p>"מאלפוי בעצמו, כמובן."</p><p>נחרתו הרמה של הסוהר גרמה לדולוחוב לזקוף את גבתו. "יש לך משהו להגיד, גראמבלי?"</p><p>"שמעתי שבני מאלפוי קפדניים מאוד עם המקלחת שלהם, דולוחוב. אני בטוח שהליידי תעדיף לראיין אותו במקום לשבת כאן עם אוכל מוות מסריח כמוך."</p><p>לונה הביטה בסוהר. "אני לא רואה איך ההיגיינה האישית של אדון דולוחוב קשורה לנושא. בכל מקרה," אמרה כשהיא שבה ופונה אל אוכל המוות, "איפה מאלפוי נמצא?"</p><p>"אה, הוא בכל מקום," השיב האסיר כלאחר יד. "תראי כמה כותבים עליו בעיתונים."</p><p>"אבל לא כותבים עליו בעיתונים."</p><p>"את לא קוראת את העיתונים הנכונים." עננת עשן בניחוח טונה התפוגגה בפניה.</p><p>היא שקלה להעיר לדולוחוב כי הוא איננו קורא עיתונים מכל סוג שהוא, אך עצרה בעד עצמה. 'לא תחסום שור בדישו' וכולי וכולי. "ובכן, תודה לך מר דולוחוב-"</p><p>"את יכולה לקרוא לי אנטונין."</p><p>לונה חייכה. "אנטונין. עזרת לי מאוד. שיהיה לך יום נעים." נקישות רגליהם של שני הסוהרים הנותרים הדהדו מקצהו המרוחק של המסדרון. לונה עמדה לפנות וללכת בעת ששיעול רם עצר בעדה. "הסיגרטונות."</p><p>"כן, כמובן." היא השליכה לדולוחוב את הסיגרטונות, מתעלמת ממבטו הנוקב של הסוהר המשופם. עשרים דקות לאחר מכן, ניצבה לונה מול המזרקה המפעפעת במשרד הקסמים.</p><p>יעדה הבא היה חמקמק קצת יותר. ההגנות על אחוזת מאלפוי, אף על פי שעודכנו לאחרונה בשנת 1997 (או כך טענו רשומות המסדר) היו חזקות כתמיד. לונה נאלצה לפנות לבית עסק מפוקפק בסמטת נוקטורן בכדי שיספק לה שיקוי מנטרל. השיקוי – שהכיל אי-אלו רכיבים בלתי-חוקיים – דיכא את השפעת הקסם השחור שאפף את האחוזה וגרם לכל בן-אנוש שהתקרב אליה לברוח כל עוד נפשו בו. הבניין עצמו, כך אמרו השמועות, היה ממולכד על ידי אינספור קללות נוספות (לחש כאב, קללת-סירוס, כישוף קטיעת-איברים, לחש שבירת-עצמות וכן הלאה), אבל לונה רק עמדה להקיש בדלת ולבדוק האם מאלפוי אכן נמצא בבית.</p><p>אי לכך לבשה לונה את מיטב בגדיה, ענדה את שרשרת הזחל שלה ובבוקר בהיר אחד, התייצבה על סיפה של אחוזת מאלפוי. הבניין נראה נטוש כמו חנות שטיחים מעופפים לאחר המצאת המטאטא. היא הושיטה את ידה ונקשה על אחת מדלתות העץ הכבירות. אין קול ואין עונה. לונה החליטה לנסות את מזלה ולהקיש פעם נוספת. הדלת זעה קלות, השמיעה קול חריקה ורגע לאחר מכן, ניצבה לונה בתוך עננת אבק וקורי עכביש. דלתות העץ נחו שתיהן על מרצפות שיש שלא ראו אור יום מזה.... מספר שנים.</p><p>לונה ניקתה את גרונה. "מאלפוי? דראקו?" הד מלעיג ענה לה מהקירות. היא שקלה להיכנס פנימה אולם נזכרה בשמועות ונמלכה בדעתה. "מאלפוי? זו לונה לאבגוד! מר דולוחוב אמר שאולי אוכל למצוא אותך כאן- הייתי רוצה לראיין אותך...!" היא לא באמת חשבה שתזכה במענה (או כי מאלפוי היה מסכים לגור בעזובה שכזו), אבל החליטה כי כיוון שהגיעה עד כה, חבל יהיה אם לא תעשה כמיטב יכולתה. מי יודע, יתכן ומאלפוי נחטף על ידי אחד מיצורי משק הבית שלו. היא נשמה עמוקות, הכתיפה את תיקה ופנתה ללכת.</p><p>קול זעיר- רחש קל ובלתי-מזוהה מכיוון הפתח, גרם לה לעצור על מקומה. לונה, שתמיד הייתה בעלת אינסטינקטים חדים, הסתובבה במהירות. "מאלפוי?"</p><p>שוב, דממה. לונה שחררה את נשימתה. אולי היא מתחילה לדמיין דברים.</p><p>אותו ערב, התחילה לונה להקליד את המאמר. הית'קליף, שתיעב את רחש מכונת הכתיבה, התנחל באופן תמוה ביותר על שולחן העבודה של לונה. החתול היה עצבני שלא כהרגלו והתעקש (למרות שלונה לא האמינה למילה אחת) כי מישהו עוקב אחריהם. "ח-ש-י-פ-ה..." הקלידה לונה לקול רטינותיו של הית'קליף, "...חזאית באוסטרליה או מת ממלריה? האמת על היעדרו של בן מאלפוי האחרון נחשפת!"</p><p>עם שחר, נח בידה של לונה המאמר השלם, מוכן לפרסום ב'פקפקן'. אור חיוור זחל בעד החלון, מאיר את פרוותו המאפירה של הית'קליף ואת העיגולים הכהים תחת עיניה של לונה. היא פיהקה.</p><p>"אני חושבת שאלך לישון עכשיו ואומר לאבא לפרסם את המאמר בגיליון של חודש אוגוסט," יידעה את הית'קליף. "זה יהיה המאמר הראשי."</p><p>חודו של שרביט ננעץ בעורפה של לונה. "את לא תעשי שום דבר כזה, לאבגוד."</p><p>היא מצמצה.</p><p>"את תשמידי את המאמר ותשכחי שאי פעם כתבת אותו."</p><p>"סליחה?"</p><p>"אני מרוצה מאוד להיות אלמוני. אין לי שום כוונה להניח לך לקלקל את זה." בעל השרביט ניקה את גרונו. "ותגידי לחתול הארור שלך להפסיק להסתכל עלי ככה."</p><p>לונה שיכלה את זרועותיה. "הית'קליף תפסיק לנסות להעליב את מר מאלפוי. מאלפוי – אל תשתמש בשפה גסה בנוכחות החתול שלי."</p><p>הוא פלט שרשרת של קללות עסיסיות. "תקשיבי, לאבגוד. עד עכשיו הייתי אף-אחד. עוד מישהו שמת במלחמה כמו מאות אחרים. אם תפרסמי את חתיכת הזבל המחורבנת הזאת, כל עולם הקסמים ישב לי על הזנב ואני לא צריך את זה. לכן, במחילה מכבודך, תני לי את הרשומות הארורות ואני לא אטריד אותך יותר. בסדר?"</p><p>"אבל זכות הציבור לדעת-"</p><p>"זכות הציבור לדעת שקבוצה מחתרתית של אוהדי התותחים מצ'אדלי זוממת למנות את המחפש של הקבוצה לשר הקסמים, אבל אין לו זכות לדעת ש-" מאלפוי רכן וחטף את ערימת הדפים שהיוו את המאמר של לונה. "אררג, אני לא מאמין לשטויות שאת כותבת, לאבגוד. 'לאחר שהוחזק כנמייה במרתפי משרד הקסמים משך כשנתיים, השתחרר דראקו מאלפוי משביו וברח אל החופש...' מרלין, לא פלא שאת עובדת בפקפקן!"</p><p>"סליחה, יש לך בעיה עם מקום העבודה שלי?"</p><p>מאלפוי השמיע קול חנוק אולם סכר את פיו. הוא לקח נשימה עמוקה. "תקשיבי, לאבגוד, אין לי זמן למשחקים. אני צריך שתשבעי  לי שאת לא כותבת את המאמר הזה, אחרת תצטערי על היום שבו נולדת."</p><p>לונה פיהקה. "אבא שלך לא לימד אותך שלא פותרים בעיות באלימות? אגב, הפקפקן מציע סדנה נהדרת לניהול כעס-" יללתו הנזעמת של הית'קליף קטעה את דבריה. פעורת פה, הביטה לונה בחתול המרחף באוויר, לבה נעצר בחזה. מאלפוי, ממזר חסר רגשות שכמותו, החליט להשתמש בהית'קליף על מנת לסחוט אותה. "לא!" צרחה בזעם, קופצת על רגליה ומתנפלת על מאלפוי. "תוריד אותו מיד!"</p><p>הית'קליף, באופן חד פעמי ויוצא מן הכלל – הסכים עם גבירתו. כשלבה הולם בפראות, ניסתה לונה להוציא את השרביט מידו של מאלפוי. היסטרית, נעצה את ציפורניה בכף היד החיוורת, מנסה לגרום לאצבעותיו להתרופף. היה זה הצחוק הקריר, הכה-אופייני שטלטל את חזהו, שגרם לה לעצור לבסוף ולקחת נשימה עמוקה.</p><p>לונה שלחה את ידה לשלוף את שרביטה, מגלה לחרדתה כי הוא איננו. "אתה גנבת לי את השרביט! אתה, אתה-" קולה איים להישבר. "שחרר מיד את הית'קליף! הוא לא קשור לזה!"</p><p>"לא לפני שתבטיחי לי שתנטשי את המאמר."</p><p>"ממזר סלית'ריני שכמוך!" עיניה של לונה חלפו במהירות בין הית'קליף המתפתל באוויר לבין פניו המזוותים של מאלפוי. לעזאזל איתו! גוש של דמעות ועלבון חסם את גרונה. "תוריד את הית'קליף!" סיננה לונה בעד שיניים חשוקות.</p><p>"המאמר, לאבגוד."</p><p>הית'קליף גיבה את תביעתו של דראקו ביללה מפלחת עור-תוף. לונה ידעה כי דמעה בשרנית מבצבצת מזווית עינה, אך לא ניסתה לעצור בעדה מלהתגלגל. "מ-מאלפוי," אמרה בקול רועד, "בבקשה?"</p><p>מולה, חשק דראקו מאלפוי את שיניו, ובצעד שהיה בלתי צפוי לחלוטין, הנמיך את הית'קליף והניח אותו על שולחן העבודה. החתול – יצור חסר הכרת טובה שכמותו – נהם על לונה ומהר להסתלק. מאלפוי, מנגד, ניצב על מקומו עוד מספר שניות, מביט בלונה. עיניו האפורות נדמו לקדוח בה חורים והיא אילצה את עצמה לזכור שהוא לא יותר מאידיוט גזעני ויהיר שלוקח חתולים בשבי. </p><p>"המאמר," הזכיר לה לבסוף, מתעתק מהמקום.</p><p>לונה צנחה אל תוך הכיסא הקרוב ביותר. רוח צוננת ליטפה את פניה, נשימותיה הסתדרו לאיטן ואפילו הית'קליף התגנב בצעד חרישי אל תוך החדר. הוא התיישב במקומו הקבוע, שני סנטימטרים מהכרית של לונה, והעניק לה מבט עקום. היא נאנחה. אותה רוח צוננת שיבשה את פניה המיוזעים, רשרשה גם בערימת הניירת שנחה על השולחן. הכתבה של לונה, אותה הקלידה בשקדנות משך כל הלילה. היא הושיטה את ידה לעלעל ברשימות. מאלפוי היה כה נחרץ בדעתו... מה שהחל כאנחה פינה את מקומו לפיהוק בלתי-נגמר ולונה מעדה אל המיטה, מתכרבלת לצידו של הית'קליף. היא תחשוב על כך יותר מאוחר.</p><p> </p><p>הבוקר הגיע ולונה עדיין לא העבירה את הכתבה למערכת 'הפקפקן'. במקום שתעשה זאת (או תקדיש את זמנה למחשבות טורדניות על מאלפוי) החליטה לונה ללכת לבקר את מייקל קורנר. מייק, שהיה אחד הנערים הפופולאריים ביותר בבית רייבנקלו, מעולם לא הניח לשונותה של לונה להרתיע אותו. כתוצאה מכך, שמרה לו לונה אמונים גם לאחר הקללה המסתורית שספג בקרב הגדול. משרד הקסמים, כמובן, העניק למייק את עיטור הכבוד על שם מרלין, אולם לונה ידעה כי לא די במחוות ריקות מתוכן על מנת לגרום לידיעה כי כל חבריך נטשו אותך להפוך לפחות צורבת. מייק, מצידו, נראה כמי שיודע להעריך את מסירותה של לונה. לפחות רוב הזמן.</p><p>האחות ג'נינגס, אותה למדה לונה להכיר מביקוריה בקדוש מנגו, ברכה אותה במאור פנים. "באת אל מייק, אני מתארת לעצמי."</p><p>לונה חייכה. "מה שלומו היום?"</p><p>"הכל בסדר גמור. את מוזמנת לגשת לבדוק בעצמך. מייק-" האחות הרימה את קולה, "יש לך אורחת!"</p><p>מייקל קורנר, ששמר על מראהו האתלטי והחטוב גם במחלקה הסגורה, קם על רגליו בכדי לחבק את לונה. הוא החל לצעוד לעברה, חיוך רחב מאיר את פניו הנאים. לונה החזירה לו חיוך, מקפידה לשמור על קשר עין בעת שמייק נעצר על מקומו, עיניו נודדות לעבר קנקן זכוכית שניצב על שידה בסמוך. הו, מייק... מדקרת של כאב פלחה את לבה בעת שפנה לעבר הקנקן ומזג לעצמו כוס מים, מערסל אותה בתמהון. היא זכרה את מייקל קורנר מתקופת לימודיה בהוגוורטס, תמיד בטוח בעצמו, תמיד במרכז העניינים ושנאה לראות אותו כה מבולבל ואבוד. המלחמה גזלה מהם כה הרבה. לונה נשמה עמוקות ופסעה לעבר מייק.</p><p>"שלום מייקל," אמרה לונה כשהיא מתרוממת על קצות אצבעותיה על מנת לנשק ללחיו. "זו לונה. הבאתי לך סוכריות רחף."</p><p>מייק חייך. "שלום דודה פטריציה. איך ערוגות הכרוב שלך?"</p><p>"התולעים אכלו את היבול האחרון, אבל הנומים אכלו את התולעים," השיבה לונה בעליזות. "מצד שני, הם גונבים את השאריות של הכרוב."</p><p>"לא ידעתי שיש לך נומים בבית. דוד בוב וודאי לא מרוצה."</p><p>"הו, לא סיפרתי לך בפעם שעברה? זה בגלל החקירה שאני עורכת," אמרה בעודה מובילה את מייק לאורך המסדרון. "משרד הקסמים שלח אותם אחרי שעברתי על סעיפי האמנה המטרידה."</p><p>"אבל יכולתם לדבר עם אבא!" אמר כשנכנסו לחדר הקטן שהיה שלו בלבד. "יש לו חבר שעובד עם קריקוס ונדרבילט!"</p><p>גבותיה של לונה התרוממו בהפתעה. האמנם? עליה לדבר עם דונאלד קורנר אם כך. כל תלונותיה למשרד הקסמים לא הביאו לפתיחתן מחדש של האחים בבקתת החמישה. "אני בהחלט אשקול את זה."</p><p>מייק הרעיף עליה עוד אחד מהחיוכים שהעניקו לו שם של דון-ז'ואן. "מה שלום דוד בוב?"</p><p>לונה לחלחה את שפתיה. בדרך כלל, כאשר שאל לשלומו של דוד בוב, הייתה מספרת למייקל אודות הית'קליף. "ובכן, הוא עבר... חוויה מטלטלת מעט אתמול, אבל היום הוא..." רטנוני ולא-מרוצה כתמיד? "שוב מרגיש כמו עצמו."   </p><p>"מה קרה לדוד בוב אתמול?"</p><p>"הוא ישב לו בסלון כשלפתע מישהו החליט שזה יהיה משעשע להרים אותו באוויר..." היא התקשתה להסוות את הטינה בקולה.</p><p>עיניו של מייקל הבזיקו בשובבות. "דודה פטריציה, לא ידעתי שעדיין יש בך את זה."</p><p>לונה ניקתה את גרונה. "זו לא הייתי אני."</p><p>סימן שאלה היה מרוח על פניו הנאים של מייקל.</p><p>"אתה זוכר את הכתבה שסיפרתי לך עליה, בקשר להיעלמות המסתורית של דראקו מאלפוי?"</p><p>"המממ..." מייק טבל את אצבעו בכוס המים, מסחרר אותה במעגלים.</p><p>"ובכן, כנראה שזה נודע לו איכשהו, וזה לא מוצא חן בעיניו."</p><p>"אבל מה הוא רוצה ממך ומדוד בוב?"</p><p>"הוא רוצה להישאר אלמוני," השיבה לונה. "הוא לא רוצה את כל עולם הקסמים על הזנב שלו. אולי אחרי שהוא ברח מאוכלי המוות הוא מפחד שהם ירדפו אחריו."</p><p>מולה, החל מייק לנוע באי-נוחות על מקומו. "מאלפוי הכיר אוכלי מוות לפני שהוא נבלע על ידי השרביט שלו?"</p><p>לונה העניקה למייקל מבט חד. "ברור שהוא הכיר אוכלי מוות. אני הגעתי אליו דרך דולוחוב. זו הסיבה שיש לי עכשיו נומים בגינה, מייקל, אחרי ששלחתי למשרד אינספור מכתבים-"</p><p>"דולוחוב הוא אוכל מוות," אמר מייק ברעד, ידיו נקמצות לאגרופים, "הוא, הוא-"</p><p>"היה מאוד נחמד ושופע אינפורמציה. מאלפוי לעומת זאת ניסה לאיים עלי שלא אפרסם את הכתבה. לא שיש לי כוונה לעשות את זה," קשקשה לונה, "למרות שהוא הניח להית'- אה, דוד בוב, כשביקשתי-"</p><p>מייקל, פניו אדומים כעגבנייה בשלה, זינק ממקומו במהירות של מטאטא מרוץ. "אתם כולכם רוצים לחסל אותי," סינן חרישית כשהוא סוגר את אצבעותיו סביב צווארה של לונה. "אני מכיר אותך, בדיוק כמו כל הצד של אמא. אבא אף פעם לא היה מספיק טוב בשבילכם, נכון? אני יודע בדיוק מה אמרתם עליו מאחורי הגב. לא טהור מספיק, אה? אני אראה לך מה זה לא טהור מספיק-"</p><p>הלחץ העז עצר את זרימת האוויר לריאותיה ולונה נאבקה על מנת לנשום. ראשה היה סחרחר, עיניה דמעו מהמאמץ ולבה הלם בפראות. היא בקושי שמעה את הכחכוח מעברו השני של הדלת אולם הייתה אסירת תודה להסחת הדעת הפתאומית שגרמה למייקל לרופף את אחיזתו.</p><p>"קורנר, בוצדם אידיוט שכמוך." דראקו מאלפוי, זחוח ושאנן כהרגלו, היה שעון כנגד משקוף הדלת. "אם תמשיך ככה עוד... ארבעים? שישים שניות? אתה עלול להרוג את הגברת. אני מציע שתעזוב אותה עכשיו."</p><p>עיניו של מייק התרחבו בהפתעה והוא מיהר להרפות מלונה. "מאלפוי, אוכל מוות שכמוך!"</p><p>"היי!" מאלפוי החזיר לו מבט נזעם. "אתה לא רוצה שמישהו ישמע אותך אומר את זה!"</p><p>לונה עדיין עיסתה את צווארה הדואב בעת שמייק התנפל על מאלפוי, ממסמר אותו אל הקיר. ואמנם, זיכרונה היה רחוק מלהטעות אותה: דראקו מאלפוי היה לוחם בינוני בלבד. הרחק משני שומרי הראש שלו, התקשה מאלפוי להדוף את מייקל קורנר שהיה גבוה ממנו בראש וחזק בהרבה. הוא גידף, השתעל וברגע שהיטיב את אחיזתו בשרביט שלו, הטיל על מייק קללת שיתוק.</p><p>"לכל הרוחות-" סינן מאלפוי חרישית, בוחן את לסתו החבולה. "זה כאב!"</p><p>לונה שהייתה רכונה מעל מייק ההמום, הרימה את עיניה להביט במאלפוי. "ממ?"</p><p>"לעזאזל איתך, אישה. אני הקרבתי את עצמי למענך!" ומאלפוי גנח בדרמטיות. "אני חושב שאני זקוק לעזרה רפואית."</p><p>היא התבוננה בו בספקנות. "אתה ספגת אגרוף בלסת. אתה תחיה."</p><p>"ובכן, אני ממש לא בטוח בזה." מאלפוי עיווה את פניו הנאים. לונה חשבה כי הדבר גורם לו להיראות מגוחך, אך החליטה לשמור את מחשבותיה לעצמה. ככלות הכל, מאלפוי אכן נחלץ לעזרתה.</p><p>"מה אתה עושה כאן בכלל?"</p><p>"ובכן, חשבתי שזה ברור." הוא שיכל את זרועותיו ברוגז, מעניק לה את אותו מבט יהיר שזכרה מימי בית הספר. אותו מבט שפירושו כי מאלפוי, מעצם היותו מאלפוי, זכאי לעשות כרצונו. עם זאת, מבטי האבדה-קדברה של דראקו מעולם לא השפיעו על לונה בעבר. היה זה מגוחך לצפות אם כן, כי יתחילו להשפיע עליה כעת. לונה חייכה אליו בנועם.</p><p>"אני מגן על האינטרסים שלי," הודה לבסוף.</p><p>"כל זה טוב ויפה, אבל איך זה קשור אלי?"</p><p>"המאמר הארור!" סינן דראקו בעד שיניים חשוקות. "האם זה רק אני, או שבדיוק התוודית בפני קורנר שאת מתכוונת לפרסם אותו!"</p><p>לונה העיפה מבט במייק שבדיוק סינן משהו שנשמע כמו 'דודה פטריציה'. היא לחלחה את שפתיה. "בקשר למייק- אני באמת מעריכה את העזרה שלך, באמת! אבל אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן לקרוא לאחת האחיות ולשחרר אותו," מייקל התפתל בחיקה ולונה ליטפה את שיערו הכהה. "אתה מבין – מאז הקרב הגדול, מייקל לא מרגיש כמו עצמו, מישהו הטיל עליו קללת בלבול קשה, או ככה המרפאים משערים ו-"</p><p>"<em> וינגארדיום לביוסה! </em>"</p><p>"מאלפוי!" קולה התרומם לכדי צווחה דקיקה ולונה קפצה על רגליה, נכונה לשלוף את שרביטה ולעצור בעדו. "מה אתה עושה?"</p><p>מאלפוי נעץ בה מבט נוטף בוז. "מרחיף אותו אל המיטה. אחר כך נלך לקרוא למרפאה ואז אנחנו מסתלקים מכאן. טוב, אולי נעצור כדי שהם ירפאו לי את הלסת קודם, אבל אחר כך אנחנו באמת עפים מפה."</p><p>לונה חשקה את שפתיה ולא אמרה דבר. היא עדיין שתקה כאשר נעצרו במחלקה לריפוי פגיעות משניות על מנת לטפל בלסתו של דראקו. היה משהו באנוכיותו הכל כך נחרצת ולא מודעת לעצמה של מאלפוי, שהצליח לגרום אפילו לברייה שלווה כמו לונה לאבגוד לגלגל את עיניה בתשישות. דראקו מאלפוי, החליטה לונה כחצי שעה לאחר מכן, היה האדם הכי יללן, מפונק, ציני ואנוכי שפגשה מימיה.</p><p>"אבל – איי!" מאלפוי הסיט את שרביטו של המרפא, מביט בו ברוגז. "זה היה מכאיב!"</p><p>המרפא החליף עם לונה מבט ארוך. "אני אפילו לא נגעתי בלסת שלך."</p><p>"ובכן-" לונה יכלה לראות כי מאלפוי נאבק על מנת למצוא תירוץ הולם. "אני מאוד רגיש לקסמים דיאגנוסטיים!"</p><p>"מר סמית', בבקשה. תן לי לעשות את העבודה שלי."</p><p>דראקו צמצם את שפתיו בחשדנות.</p><p>"היי!" התפרץ מאלפוי בזעם – כדקה וחצי לאחר מכן, "תוריד ממני את הידיים המטונפות שלך! אני בטוח שאתה לא צריך לגעת בי כדי לרפא את זה!"</p><p>"מר סמית'!" עיניו של המרפא יקדו בחימה. "אתה רוצה או לא רוצה שארפא אותך?"</p><p>לונה ניקתה את גרונה. "למר סמית' יש, אה- רגישויות מיוחדות. אנחנו נשמח אם תתחשב במצבו העדין."</p><p>המרפא סינן משהו בקול שהיה נמוך מכדי להגיע לאוזניהם של לונה או של דראקו, אולם חדל לענות לתלונותיו של מאלפוי. לונה הייתה אסירת תודה על כך. פירושו של דבר היה כי מאלפוי עתיד לעזוב את בית החולים על שם הקדוש מונגו ללא פציעות נוספות. כמובן – העובדה שמאלפוי מחק את זיכרונו של המרפא (שלא הפסיק לנעוץ בו מבטים מוזרים) לא בדיוק הזיקה.</p><p>משום מה, התעקש דראקו להתלוות אליה לבקתת החמישה. מר רוצ'סטר, שגם בגיל שלוש-עשרה ניחן בחושים חדים, קידם את פניהם בשער כשהוא נוהם על מאלפוי. לונה חייכה בהתנצלות. "אתה לא חייב ללוות אותי עד הפתח," הסבירה. "מר רוצ'סטר הוא כולו רוח וצלצולים, אבל יש אנשים שמפחדים ממנו."</p><p>מאלפוי זקר את סנטרו. "אני לא מפחד מאיזה כלב טיפשי. ואני לא מלווה אותך, לאבגוד, רק למקרה שלא הבנת. אני משגיח עליך."</p><p>"סליחה?" לונה לטשה בו את עיניה. "משגיח עלי? אני אדם בוגר ולא זקוקה למטפלת. עכשיו, ברשותך-" היא פתחה את השער ומבלי להביט לאחור, פסעה אל תוך החצר. מאחוריה, התרוממו צעקותיו של מאלפוי.</p><p>"היי! עזוב אותי מיד, כלב מלוכלך שכמוך! לאבגוד, בואי ותורידי ממני את המפלצת הזאת! בן כלאיים שורץ פרעושים, הנח לי! לאבגוד! הצילו! הצילוווו!!!!"</p><p>לונה נאנחה. "מר רוצ'סטר, עזוב בבקשה את מר מאלפוי."</p><p>הכלב השמיע יבבה אומללה.</p><p>"הוא מנסה להרוג אותי!" יילל מאלפוי. "יש לי עורך דין! יש לי הרבה עורכי דין! הם יתבעו אותך ויכניסו את הכלב הזה להסגר!"</p><p>לונה העיפה בשניים מבט ארוך. "תלמדו להסתדר אחד עם השני. עכשיו, מר רוצ'סטר, בבקשה." היא הביטה במאלפוי שנסוג לאחור ואיבק את בגדיו בגועל, נועץ מבטים חדים כפגיון במר רוצ'סטר. לא היה לה שמץ של מושג מדוע הוא מתעקש להתלוות אליה, אולם לונה החליטה שתפיק מכך את המיטב. אם מאלפוי נחוש בדעתו להצטרף אליה לתה, מיהי לונה שתמנע מלשאול אותו כמה שאלות. היא נדה בראשה, מסמנת למר רוצ'סטר להניח לאדון מאלפוי (מר רוצ'סטר עדיין נהם על דראקו בהתלהבות של כלב שמירה ממודל צעיר בשמונה שנים לפחות) ופתחה את דלת הבית. דראקו החזיק-החרה בעקבותיה.</p><p>"ובכן," פתחה לונה כשהיא מרתיחה מים לתה. "כמה סוכר אתה שותה בתה שלך?"</p><p>מאלפוי העניק לה מבט נזעם.</p><p>"אני שותה את שלי עם שתי כפיות סוכר והרבה חלב. אבל כמובן, יש אנשים שמעדיפים את התה שלהם שחור," ליהגה לונה. "אנחנו שותים רק חלב חופש מפרות שרועות כל היום באחו. זה אכזרי לדעתנו להחזיק פרות כשהן כלואות ברפת כמו... כמו תוכים! כן, לכן אני ואבא הקמנו את אגודת 'שחררו את הפרות!' שאביא לך פלייר?"</p><p>דראקו נראה כמי שמעדיף להצטרף אל הפרות באחו מאשר לקבל פלייר.</p><p>"כמובן," המשיכה לונה, "יש לנו גם שוקו מפרות שמניבות שוקו. זה שוקו חופש, למקרה שאתה דואג – אתה לא מאוד תקשורתי..." היא קמטה את מצחה. "מאלפוי? הכל בסדר?"</p><p>"השמש מצייצת, הציפורים זורחות, הידיד המטורף שלך ניסה לארגן לי מחדש את הפרצוף והכלב שלך ניסה להרוג אותי. לא יכולתי להיות מאושר יותר."</p><p>לונה הניחה בפניו את התה והתיישבה בעצמה. "אני חושבת שאתה צריך לעבוד על הגישה שלך. אתה יודע שציניות היא רק הסוואה לחוסר בטחון עצמי."</p><p>"כן, בטח."</p><p>היא לגמה מהתה שלה. "אז כמה זמן אתה מתכוון להישאר?"</p><p>מאלפוי הביט בה בבוז. "כמה שיבוא לי." לא, דראקו מאלפוי לא היה מרואיין פרודוקטיבי במיוחד. או בכלל.</p><p>"אממ, אז איך היה להיות נמייה?"</p><p>"אני לא הייתי נמ-הא, רגע, אני מבין מה את מנסה לעשות פה!"</p><p>לונה מצמצה.</p><p>"את מנסה לגרום לי לתת לך עוד חומר לכתבה המטופשת. ובכן, מעכשיו אני הולך לשמור עלייך כמו דרקון על אוצר עד שאהיה בטוח שאת לא מפרסמת את הכתבה. ותרחיקי את הכלב שלך ממני, לכל הרוחות!"</p><p>"דראקו מגיע מהמילה דרקון?"</p><p>"ובכן זה התחיל ב-רגע, זה השלב בו אני לא עונה לך על כלום."</p><p>לונה העניקה לו מבט עקום. "ואם אשאל אותך מה השעה?"</p><p>"אני אגיד לך שלקיר מאחורייך יש יותר מושג ממני."</p><p>"מה השעה?"</p><p>"לקיר מאחורייך יש יותר מושג ממני."</p><p>"אתה ילדותי ועקשן."</p><p>"ואת משוגעת ולא מחוברת למציאות. ואת גם ענייה בנוסף לכל."</p><p>לונה חשקה את שפתיה. "ובכן, עוני קונה אישיות ושלך מחורבנת."</p><p>היא יכלה לשמוע את מאלפוי עוצר את נשימתו. עיניו האפורות הבזיקו בזעם ולרגע חשבה כי תזכה למענה חותך, אולם כל תשובה לא הגיעה. היא לגמה מהתה שלה, צופה במאלפוי קם על רגליו בהפגנתיות. לונה הניחה כי יצא את הבית בטריקת-דלת, אולם במקום שיעשה זאת, זקר מאלפוי את סנטרו, החליק את הקמטים בבגדיו וללא אומר ודברים התיישב בפינת הרביצה הניסיונית של הית'קליף. פינתו הקבועה של החתול הייתה בכורסת העור שמול האח, אולם היות והאחים בבקתת החמישה היו כולן מלאות פיח, העתיק החתול את מקומו אל הכורסה המפוספסת של ליאו. הית'קליף, ידעה לונה, לא יעריך את מעשיו של מאלפוי.</p><p>הם העבירו דקות ארוכות בדממה; לונה מפנה את השולחן ודראקו בוהה במחצלת הביתית שלרגליו.</p><p>"אני יכולה להציע לך משהו לאכול?"</p><p>מאלפוי נראה כמי שנאבק בדחף להמטיר עליה כינויים מעליבים.</p><p>לונה הכינה לעצמה סנדוויץ' וכרסמה אותו באיטיות. מאלפוי היה נבזי וילדותי בדיוק כפי שזכרה אותו ולא נראה היה כי תפיסת עולמו, לפיה אנשים אחרים נבראו על מנת לשרת את דראקו מאלפוי, השתנתה כהוא-זה. היא מצאה אותו משעשע. הוא והית'קליף וודאי ימצאו שפה משותפת, הרהרה. ואמנם, כאילו על פי אות, הזדנב הית'קליף מתוך חדר השינה של ליאו. הוא רחרח את האוויר, שפמוניו זעים כזוג חיישנים בעת שהתקרב אל המטבח. הוא התמתח, ובקלילות מפתיעה, קפץ על השולחן, נועץ מבטים מלאי משמעות בגבירתו.</p><p>לונה נאנחה. "אתה כבר אמור להיות פנסיונר," יידעה את החתול, "כן, האוכל שלך כבר מגיע." ולונה הרחיפה קופסת מזון חתולים מן המזווה, פותחת ומרוקנת אותה לתוך קערית חרסינה.</p><p>הית'קליף בלע את מזונו ובדומה למאלפוי, נטש את המטבח כשהוא מתעלם מלונה בהפגנתיות. משועשעת, המתינה לרגע בו יתחוור לחתול כי פינת הרביצה שלו נתונה להשתלטות עוינת. היא תהתה האם יזכור את דראקו ואם כן, האם ייטור לו טינה (הית'קליף היה חתול סובלני מאוד לרוב – כל זמן שהעניינים לא נגעו ישירות לתפריט שלו). הית'קליף, כמסתבר, היה בלתי מרוצה בעליל. הוא נעץ בדראקו מבט נזעם, עיקל את גבו וגם רשף ברוב רושם בניסיון להבריח את כוחות הרשע. כוחות הרשע סירבו להתרשם.</p><p>לונה ציפתה לצעד דראסטי. שיניו של הית'קליף אמנם נחלשו עם השנים, אבל מפגש עם ציפורניו של חתול (גם אם בגיל פרישה) עדיין לא היה עניין של מה בכך. הית'קליף לעומת זאת, עדיין ניחן ביכולת להפתיע אותה. בנונשלאנטיות אופיינית, קיפץ החתול השחור אל חיקו של מאלפוי, התמתח באריכות וצנח ברפיון נוזלי על מקומו.</p><p>עיניו של מאלפוי נפערו באימה. היא ראתה כי הוא נאבק בדחף לומר משהו (וודאי לצעוק עליה שתוריד ממנו את החתול הארור שלה), אך עומד במשימה בכבוד. שניות ספורות חלפו ועיניו של מאלפוי החלו להאדים. הוא הרים את ידו ושפשף את עינו הימנית. לונה תהתה האם הוא עומד לבכות. במוחה, החלה להתרקם תמונה של מאלפוי הילד, מאמץ גור חתולים... אביו אילץ אותו לזרוק את הגור בחזרה לרחוב ולכן הוא דומע כעת. לונה נאנחה באמפתיה ותהתה האם להציע לו מטפחת בעת שעיטוש קולני הפר את הדממה. ואז עיטוש נוסף שבעקבותיו משיכת-אף רועמת.</p><p>"מאלפוי?" לונה קמה ממקומה וניגשה אל האידיוט העקשן. "הכל בסדר?"</p><p>מאלפוי העניק לה מבט מאיים שיכול היה להיראות מאיים בהרבה אילולא נקטע באמצע על ידי עיטוש עז.</p><p>"מאלפוי, אתה אלרגי לחתולים?"</p><p>הוא הביט בה בזעף, חושק את שפתיו בעת שהרימה את הית'קליף הרוטן והניחה אותו על הספה הסמוכה. לונה הטילה קסם קרצוף מהיר על כפות ידיה, לאחר מכן רכנה לבחון את פניו של מאלפוי. "לא היית צריך לתת להית'קליף לשבת עליך אם אתה אלרגי לחתולים. ובכן, אני יכולה להכין קומפרסים שירגיעו לך את העיניים."</p><p>מאלפוי לכסן אליה מבט.</p><p>הוא עדיין שתק בעת שציוותה עליו לשכב על הספה והניחה על עיניו את הרטיות שהכינה. ספק מלמול-ספק אנחה בקעו מפיו של מאלפוי.</p><p>"ממ?"</p><p>"מה זה? זה עוזר."</p><p>"צמר גפן טבול בחליטת צמחים." לונה המתינה מספר דקות בטרם פנתה אל מאלפוי בשנית. "הייתי מצפה שבגיל עשרים וארבע תעמיד שיקולים כמו הבריאות שלך לפני הצורך לפנות אלי או אל החתול שלי," אמרה בשקט. היא קיוותה כי לא יישמע את העלבון בקולה אך הניחה כי זוהי תקוות שווא. קולה, כמו פניה הגלויים, נטה לשקף את רגשותיה. דפוסים מסוימים, החליטה לונה, היו מקובעים מכדי להשתנות. דראקו מאלפוי חסר את המוטיבציה לשינוי והיא הייתה טיפשה לקוות כי אולי תמצא דראקו אחר מהדראקו שבזיכרונה.</p><p>היא קמה על רגליה בעת שידו הגדולה יותר של מאלפוי נסגרה סביב פרק ידה. "לאבגוד! תפסיקי להיות כזאת כבשה מטומטמת. אני בסך הכל-" הוא נעצר לרגע, בולע את רוקו. "ובכן, חשבתי שזה לא יהיה- אדיב מצידי. לזרוק את החתול."</p><p>"הו, המ-" סומק הציף את לחייה. "חשבתי שלא אכפת לך מהית'קליף."</p><p>הוא זע על מקומו באי-נוחות. "לא אכפת לי מהית'קליף."</p><p>"אה."</p><p>"ולא אכפת לי ממך. עכשיו עופי מכאן."</p><p>לונה צחקקה, ובדחף פתאומי, רכנה לנשק ללחיו של מאלפוי. הוא זע קלות, ולונה ציפתה לריטון מוכר בעת שזוג שפתיים צרות, רכות להפתיע, הברישו את שלה.</p><p>היא קפצה בתדהמה. "מאלפוי!"</p><p>ההבעה הנינוחה, הכמעט חתולית שעל פניו, התחלפה בהבעת-זעף מוכרת. מאלפוי שאף בחדות. "אם יש לך משהו לומר, פשוט תירקי את זה."</p><p>למעשה, היו לה כמה דברים לומר. שזה הבית שלה, למשל. והספה שלה, עליה הוא שוכב. החתול שלה, בגללו הוא דומע ונאלץ לשים רטיות. אבל מאלפוי נראה כה אבוד וחסר אונים; זוג פיסות צמר גפן מכסות על עיניו ופניו מכורכמים בהבעה של עלבון ילדותי, שלונה החליטה, שוב, לשמור את מחשבותיה לעצמה.</p><p>השעות הבאות מצאו אותה בחדרה, מהרהרת באוֹרֵחַ המוזר שלה. מאלפוי נרדם רגעים ספורים לאחר שעזבה אותו ולונה שבה בכדי להסיר את הרטיות מעיניו. דראקו הישן נראה שלו להפתיע. כעת, לאחר שהבעת הזעף נטשה את פניו, נראה מאלפוי רגוע וחסר דאגות. כמעט... לא עצמו. ובכל זאת, משהו היה חסר... לונה נמלכה בדעתה ומספר דקות לאחר מכן התייצבה בסלון כשהיא נושאת שמיכת טלאים. מאלפוי נדמה למלמל באסירות-תודה בטרם צלל מתחת לשמיכה. מרוצה ממעשה ידיה שבה לונה לחדרה, בתקווה לשפץ מעט את המאמר שלה.</p><p>הית'קליף המתין לה על המיטה, תובע שתלטף אותו. היא נטשה את המאמר אם כן וקברה את ידה בפרוותו של החתול.</p><p>מאלפוי הניח להית'קליף לשבת עליו, חשבה. הוא השלים עם נוכחותו של החתול אף על פי שסבל מאלרגיה. זו ללא ספק הייתה אינדיקציה לתפיסה מעוותת של כל נושא ההקרבה העצמית ולונה תהתה האם מאלפוי חושב את עצמו לסוג של קדוש מעונה (ובכן, הוא היה מאלפוי), אבל בכל זאת, זה היה חביב מצידו. והוא נישק את לונה. מה שבאמת, היה החלק המפתיע ביותר בכל העניין. מפתיע – ובלתי צפוי, אלא אם כן מאלפוי ניסה להשיג משהו (ומאלפוי בדרך כלל ניסה, למיטב זיכרונה). העניין הוא שלונה רצתה לחשוב שאפילו דראקו לא היה מנסה לנשק אותה כסוג של אסטרטגיית שכנוע. היא באמת רצתה לחשוב ככה. ובכן, לונה לא הבינה למה זה משנה כל כך. ככלות הכל, מאלפוי היה... מאלפוי. והיא מעולם לא חיבבה אותו. אולי משך מספר רגעים אחר הצהריים. במיוחד אחרי שהודה, באותה דרך עקיפה שלו, כי הניח להית'קליף לשבת עליו בכדי לרצות אותה. וגם לפני כן, מדי פעם. הוא היה מעצבן, נכון, אבל הוא היה מבדר להחריד. לונה צנחה על המיטה, מחרידה את הית'קליף ממקום מרבצו. קו המחשבה הזה לא הוביל אותה לשום מקום! (והוא מנע ממנה לעשות כמצוותו של הית'קליף, הוסיף הית'קליף).</p><p>לונה נרדמה כשהיא מוסיפה לתהות בנוגע לכוונותיו של מאלפוי. היא חלמה חלומות משונים שבהם מאלפוי מלמד את הנומים לעבוד בשיתוף פעולה ומשקה את חלקת הירקות העונתיים בחצר. חלומות שהתחלפו, בסופו של דבר, בחלומות הרגילים של לונה. השעה הייתה שעת לילה מוקדמת בעת שקול חבטה העיר אותה מעוד חלום על אליזבת. היא מצמצה, נוכחת כי נרדמה בבגדיה, והתרוממה קלות, גבותיה מזדקרות בתמהון.</p><p>"הנה אנחנו נפגשים שוב, מאלפוי."</p><p>לונה מצמצה, תוהה מדוע מאלפוי מדבר עם עצמו.</p><p>"לסטריינג'."</p><p>"אני רואה שאתה עדיין זוכר אותי."</p><p>לא, זה לא היה קולו של דראקו... לונה בלעה את רוקה בבלבול וביותר משמץ חשש. היא גששה אחר שרביטה, אוחזת בו בחוזקה, וקמה על רגליה.</p><p>"איך אפשר לשכח," שמעה את מאלפוי משיב בבוז.</p><p>צחוק קר, מתנשא, עלה מחדר האורחים. "ואת אבא שלך אתה זוכר? זה שמת כשהוא חושב שהבן שלו נטש אותו?"</p><p>מישהו שאף בחדות. דראקו, ככל הנראה. "מראה כמה אתה יודע. אני לא נטשתי את אבא שלי. אני עשיתי מה שהוא אמר לי והגנתי על השושלת."</p><p>"הגנת על השושלת בכך שהפכת את השם מאלפוי לסמל הפחדנות? בוגדני כמו ברוטוס..."</p><p>חרישית כחתול, החלה לונה עושה את דרכה במורד המדרגות. לסטריינג', הבחינה, ניצב בגבו אליה ואילו דראקו עמד כשהוא פונה אל החלון, אור הירח מבהיק בשיערו הבלונדיני.</p><p>"ואתה מעז להטיף לי על בוגדנות?"</p><p>לסטריינג' התקשח קלות. "על מה אתה מדבר, מאלפוי?"</p><p>"חשבתי שזה ברור."</p><p>לונה עצרה את נשימתה בעת שלוח רופף חרק תחת רגליה. למזלה, היו השניים כה שקועים זה בזה שנכשלו לשמוע את הצליל השורקני. היא שחררה אנחת רווחה, אסירת תודה על כך שליאו נשאר אותו לילה במערכת הפקפקן – עורך סידורים אחרונים לקראת יציאת גיליון סוף החודש.</p><p>"צא מכאן," סינן מאלפוי. "אין לך זכות להיות כאן -בוודאי שלא להיות כאן ולהטיף לי. לא בתור האדם שהסגיר את אשתו להילאים כדי לקנות לעצמו מרווח נשימה."</p><p>לסטריינג' צמצם את עיניו ולונה הבחינה בידו של דראקו הנשלחת אל שרביטו. לסטריינג' היה מהיר יותר. "<em> קרושיו! </em>"</p><p>קרן אור נורתה מקצה שרביטו של לסטריינג' ופגעה בדראקו, גורמת לו לפעור את פיו בצעקה אילמת. דוק של זיעה הופיע על מצחו וידיו רעדו, פרקי אצבעותיו מלבינים סביב שרביטו. לונה נוכחה כי היא נושכת את שפתה התחתונה עד זוב דם. היא החלה להתרומם בעת שלסטריינג' הסיר את הקללה, צופה בדראקו קורס על ברכיו. מאלפוי נראה כמי שנאבק בדחף להקיא. אף על פי כן, יכלה לראות כי הוא מכוון את שרביטו ומבלי לחשוב פעמים, מטיל כישוף קטיעת איברים על לסטריינג'. אוכל המוות הצליח להתחמק בעור שיניו. הוא נחת כנגד המזווה, מטלטל את הרהיט הכבד, והטיל על דראקו כבילת גוף.</p><p>דממת מוות נפלה על הבית. לרגע, העזה לונה לקוות כי לסטריינג' סדק את גולגולתו במהלך הנפילה, אולם תקוותיה נתבדו במהירות. לא חלפו אלא דקות ספורות בטרם קם אוכל המוות על רגליו ופנה להביט במאלפוי. "חיכיתי הרבה זמן לרגע הזה," אמר בקור. "אז מה דעתך שנשחק משחק קטן. קוראים לו: 'אז כמה מהר מאלפויים מתים באמת'. חשבתי עליו בעצמי." הוא חייך ברשעות ואור הירח הקנה לחיוכו מראה שדי.</p><p>צינה הזדחלה ללבה של לונה. היא ידעה כי היא איננה יכולה להמתין עוד. היא התרוממה על רגליה באחת וכשהיא מנצלת את אלמנט ההפתעה, הכתה את לסטריינג' בקללת רגליי ג'לי. שיניה נקשו בפחד בעת שרצה את שארית הדרך במורד המדרגות, לא ממתינה לראות את תגובתו של אוכל המוות בטרם ניסתה לשחרר את דראקו. היה זה צעד פזיז – והיא נוכחה בכך בדיעבד – כיוון שלא היה די בקללת רגלי הג'לי על מנת לנטרל את לסטריינג'. הוא גידף בגסות, פנה להתבונן בפולשת ומבלי לחשוב פעמים כיוון אליה את שרביטו, הוגה את הצלילים הראשונים של הקללה הממיתה.</p><p>כמי שהגתה במוות פעמים רבות, תהתה לונה אי-אלו פעמים על מה תחשוב ברגעים האחרונים של חייה. היא שמעה על אנשים שראו את חייהם חולפים לנגד עיניהם וציפתה למשהו דומה, או לכל הפחות למחשבה על אביה... החיות שלה, מערכת היחסים עם ג'וני שעלתה על שרטון ויכלה להיות כל כך הרבה יותר מזה... – אבל אותה שנייה, לונה מצאה את עצמה מהרהרת ברגע עצל של אחר הצהריים ובשפתיו של דראקו מאלפוי מרחפות כנגד שפתיה. היא יכלה לשמוע את הית'קליף מתלונן שאפילו למות היא לא יכולה כמו שצריך והתפלאה לשמוע יללה רמה של חתול במה שללא ספק אמור היה להיות העולם הבא.</p><p>לונה קמטה את מצחה בזעף. מולה, התנפל הית'קליף על אוכל המוות, נאבק באדם שאיים על שלומה של גבירתו. לסטריינג' קילל, חסר אונים להפתיע מול הציפורניים המחודדות וזרק את החתול ממנו והלאה. זו הפעם הייתה לונה מוכנה בשרביט שלוף. היא עמדה להטיל עליו כבילת גוף מלאה אולם עוד בטרם הספיקה להגות את הלחש, התמוטט לסטריינג' על מקומו, משותק לחלוטין. </p><p>לונה השמיעה צווחה חרישית ומהרה לצידו של הית'קליף. החתול נהם, סימר את פרוותו ורשף על לונה כשניסתה להודות לו. חתולים, זאת עליה לדעת, תמיד נופלים על הרגליים. ואין להם אינסטינקט אימהי. או אבהי, או מה שזה לא יהיה. כן, הית'קליף היה נחוש בדעתו בעניין. אבל הוא לא יתנגד לקבל טונה. בהחלט לא.</p><p>מאלפוי – שעד לאותן שניות היה שרוע על רצפת הלווחים של בקתת החמישה – בחר בדיוק באותו רגע על מנת להתרומם על מרפקו. הוא קילל בעד לשיניים חשוקות, ובטרם יכלה לעצור בעדו, תפס בזרועה של לונה ומשך אותה אליו. "תקשיבי לי לאבגוד ותקשיבי לי טוב," אמר כשהוא לוכד את סנטרה בין אצבע לאגודל. "אני יודע מה את חושבת. את חושבת שאם תהיי נחמדה אלי עכשיו ותסכני את עצמך למעני, אני אהיה נחמד אליך בחזרה. אבל זה לעולם לא יקרה. ואת יודעת למה? כי אני אף פעם לא נחמד אל אף אחד."</p><p>היא הביטה במאלפוי בעייפות. "אני לא מנסה להיות נחמדה אליך. אני פשוט לא רוצה <em> עוד </em> אנשים מתים בסלון שלי."</p><p>"תירוצים, תירוצים. רק בגלל שהייתה לך הזדמנות להציל את חיי – דבר שלא מעט נשים היו מפללות לו – לא אומר שאני מרגיש מחויב להעניק לך יחס מועדף. זה שהצלת אותי פעמיים מהחתול שלך ומהדוד שלי-"</p><p>"ומהכלב שלי," הוסיפה לונה בשלווה.</p><p>מאלפוי הביט בה בזעם. "ובכן, זה שהצלת אותי פעמיים, לא הופך אותך לפחות מהילדה המשוגעת שאת. ורק בגלל שאת מנסה להיות נחמדה אלי, אל תצפי שאני אהיה מאוהב בך חזרה. ובכן, זה לא הולך ככה לאבגוד."</p><p>"אני לא חושבת שאני מאוהבת בך, מאלפוי, אתה באמת לא צריך לקחת את זה כל כך רחוק."</p><p>הוא גלגל את עיניו. "אוך, שתקי, לאבגוד, ניסיונות ההכחשה העלובים שלך לא עוזרים." ומבלי להמתין למענה, מאלפוי הצמיד את שפתיו לפיה של לונה.</p><p>לרגע, מצאה את עצמה מתקשחת. עיניה נפערו בתמהון והיא בהתה בעיניו האפורות, הבוערות של מאלפוי. לונה לא ידעה מה חשבה שתמצא שם, אבל בטח לא את אותו להט מוזר שגרם לה להימס ולכרוך את זרועותיה סביב צווארו. היא הייתה צריכה לסגת; לשחרר את עצמה מאחיזתו של מאלפוי ולבהיר לו כי לא זהו לא הזמן או המקום. יתירה על כך – סביר להניח שמאלפוי כלל לא חשק בלונה אלא טעה לבלבל בין אסירות-התודה שחש כלפיה לבין סוג של... ארררג. היא לא רצתה לחשוב על זה. היא לא רצתה להניח לזה לשנות משהו, מפני ש... ובכן, מאלפוי אולי היה ממזר חסר ערכים, אבל הוא אחז בה ונישק אותה כאילו... כאילו הייתה לכך חשיבות.</p><p>לונה מצמצה בעת שמאלפוי ניתק ממנה, מעניק לה חיוך יהיר. "רואה, אמרתי לך."</p><p>גם הפעם, דראקו לא העניק לה שהות להגיב בטרם מחץ את פיותיהם. לונה חשבה שהוא יהיר באופן יוצא מן הכלל אולם לא התלוננה כשהגניב את לשונו בין שפתיה והעמיק את הנשיקה. מרלין. מאלפוי ידע לנשק. והוא ידע איך לגעת בבחורה. עם זאת, נוכחותו של אוכל-מוות משותק כשני מטרים מהם הייתה דבר שקשה להתעלם ממנו. שלא לדבר על הרצפה הנוקשה והצוננת.  </p><p>מאלפוי לא היה מאושר במיוחד לראות את ההילאים. פירושו של דבר היה כי למחרת, ידע כל עולם הקסמים על מקום הימצאו. ועדיין, דראקו מאלפוי היה חף מפשע. זרועו השמאלית, הנקייה מקעקועים למיניהם, העידה על חפותו. לסטריינג', לעומת זאת, היה אוכל-מוות מורשע.</p><p>לונה מסרה לו כי אנטונין דולוחוב מתגעגע אליו וישמח לראותו (מה שלא בדיוק שימח את לסטריינג').</p><p>היה זה יום ארוך ללא שמץ של ספק והם נפלו שדודים על מיטתה של לונה.</p><p> </p><p>ליאו שהגיע בבוקר המחרת התפלא למצוא את בתו מכינה ארוחת בוקר לצד גבר בלונדיני שנראה דומה להפליא לדראקו מאלפוי. הוא קרא, אמנם, אודות אירועי הלילה הקודם, אולם כל בר-דעת יודע שרק טיפשים מאמינים לכל מה שהם קוראים בעיתון (ובמיוחד למה שהם קוראים ב<em> נביא היומי </em>).</p><p>לונה ברכה את אביה בחיבוק דב ולהפתעתו, הציגה בפניו את דראקו מאלפוי. האחרון לחץ את ידו של ליאו, שאל לשלומו ותיכף ומיד נגרר בחזרה; להשגיח על המחבת הלוהטת. הוא התלונן כי לונה טועה לחשוב אותו לגמדון בית וזעק חנוקות בעת שניצוץ תועה כווה את אצבעותיו. ליאו עמד לפתוח את פיו ולנזוף בנער החצוף אולם בטרם הספיק לעשות זאת, הסתובבה לונה ומהרה להרגיע אותו באמירה כי "דראקו בסך הכל מתנהג כמו עצמו. הוא כמו יוגורט," הוסיפה לאחר מחשבה. "טעם נרכש."</p><p>היוגורט, כך מסתבר, לא ידע להכין חביתה שטוחה. אפילו תוך שימוש בקסם הצליח דראקו לקשקש ולאחר מכן לשרוף את הביצים.</p><p>לונה הביטה בתכולת המחבת באנחה. "אני חושבת שהבוקר נאכל גרנולה."</p><p>הם התיישבו אל השולחן כשדראקו עדיין מקטר על אצבעותיו השרופות (לונה נישקה אותן והבטיחה שזה יעבור, אבל הוא לא האמין לה). מר רוצ'סטר רבץ כהרגלו מתחת לשולחן וכרסם שאריות מכף ידו של ליאו בשעה שהית'קליף ארב סמוך לקופסת הסרדינים. דראקו, כך הבחינה לונה, הגניב לחתול נתחי דג כאשר חשב שהיא איננה רואה. זה היה, ובכן... חמוד. עד כמה שהמילים "דראקו מאלפוי" ו"חמוד" נשמעו הגיוניות זו לצד זו. היא החליטה שיותר מאוחר תיגש לסמטת דיאגון ותרכוש שיקוי נגד-אלרגיה.</p><p>ואמנם, עוד באותו יום רכשה לונה את השיקוי המבוקש. דראקו המשיך להתעטש במתכוון, אך לונה יכלה לראות כי הוא מניח לחתול להתחכך ברגלו. שבוע לאחר מכן הגיעו יחסיהם של דראקו והית'קליף לסוג של סטאטוס-קוו. הית'קליף הפך את דראקו לפינת הרביצה החדשה שלו ודראקו התעלם מהית'קליף בנחרצות. בערך באותו הזמן יצא גם הגיליון החודשי של הפקפקן – ללא כתבת השער של לונה. דראקו, באקט יוצא דופן של אבירות (או כך לפחות כינה זאת מאלפוי), התנדב לסייע ללונה בעריכת המחקר החדש שלה. מחקר שיחליף את הכתבה הקודמת, שירדה לטמיון.</p><p>היה זה מחקר מקיף אודות עצי הכסף שגידל משרד הקסמים בהיחבא ("אחת השטויות הכי מופרכות ששמעתי בחיים שלי," התלונן דראקו בעת ששירכו את רגליהם לגן הבוטני בלונדון) ממש מתחת לאפם של מוגלגים תמימים.</p><p>דראקו, חרף תלונותיו החוזרות ונשנות, סחב את המצלמה עבור לונה, סייע להסיח את דעתם של העוברים ושבים ואפילו הגיה את הטיוטה הראשונית של הכתבה. "הכסף חיאוני לקוסמים אבל יש לזכור שיש דברים חשובים ממנו, כמו ביטחון," ציטט דראקו. "ביטחון לא ח-י-ו-נ-י יותר מכסף, לאבגוד. כסף יכול לקנות לך ביטחון. אין לי מושג מי לעזאזל מיין אותך לרייבנקלו."</p><p>היא ניצלה את ההזדמנות לקחת את מאלפוי לפרפומריה מוגלגית. "אנחנו צריכים לקנות לך מברשת שיניים משלך."</p><p>"יש לי אחת במלון."</p><p>"אתה לא ישן במלון."</p><p>"אבל זה מלון חמישה כוכבים!"</p><p>לונה לכסנה אליו מבט.</p><p>מאוחר יותר, כששכבו לישון, מלמל דראקו שהכתבה פחות טיפשית מכפי שניתן היה לחשוב. היא תארה לעצמה כי מדובר בקומפלימנט.</p><p>מאלפוי נשאר בבקתת החמישה, ואפילו למד להכין חביתה בכוחות עצמו. כשבוקר אחד שאל אותו ליאו האם היה עליו להתחפש לשלד על מנת להתגנב לקטקומבות בפאריס, הביט בו דראקו בתמהון. מאלפוי, כך מסתבר, העביר את שש השנים האחרונות בגרמניה, לשם ברח שבועות בודדים לפני פרוץ המלחמה. הוא חי על ההון העצום של משפחת מאלפוי ולא שקל אפילו לחזור לבריטניה. אילולא לונה והכתבה המחורבנת שלה, כלל לא היה עולה בדעתו לשוב.</p><p>הפעם הראשונה שלהם הייתה מאוד רומנטית – והייתה ממשיכה להיות כזו אם דראקו לא היה שואל אם הוא אליל. לונה השיבה לו כי היה אליל בשם דראקו במיתולוגיה לטינית עתיקה כלשהי. בכל מה שנוגע לרומנטיקה, הגיעה לונה למסקנה כי מוטב שלא לסמוך על דראקו.</p><p>אחרי כשנה לערך החליטו השניים לקנות טבעת וללכת להירשם במשרד הקסמים. מאלפוי טען כי מדובר בהחלטה פראקטית (אחרי הכל, הוא היה מחויב להמשיך את השושלת) ואילו לונה, שהתגעגעה לשנורקאקים שלה, חשבה כי יהיה זה רעיון יוצא מן הכלל לערוך את ירח הדבש בשוודיה. הית'קליף, מצידו, שנא לראות את לונה מעבירה חודשיים בלעדיו (הוא התקפל במהירות אחרי שדראקו איים להביא כלב שני הביתה).</p><p>כשדראקו היה מדבר אל בטנה ההריונית-משהו, עלה בדעתה כי ישנם דברים מוזרים בעולם. צאצא למשפחת לאבגוד היושב אל שולחן סלית'רין ומחונך לקוד בפני עלמות, וודאי יהיה אחד מהם. לונה קיוותה שבנוסף לכך, אולי ישכיל גם להקשיב לחתולים.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>הסיגרטוּנוֹת שייכות למיס בלק שהגתה אותן לראשונה בפיק "היחידה" ואילו השמות "אליזבת" ו"ליאו" שייכים לג'סי ומופיעים בפיק צל.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>